A Wonderfully Horrible Death
by Enpowerswan
Summary: My take on how hard it was for ... Well... you'll get it later... NOT A ONESHOT...may continue in other stories.
1. Chapter 1

My take on how hard it was for ... Well... you'll get it later...

PRESENTING...

Wonderfully Horrible Death

A time of all times.

A tune of all songs.

A treasure beyond all imagination.

This was her.

This was life.

This was all that mattered after her creation

Her love for me

left behind

Sweet sweet song

rotting my own mind

Disappearing

into the night

My very own

Twilight

As I held her in my arms, I wondered about the meaning of life.

How does it fly out of reach so quickly?

A chance.

A love.

A Lifetime and beyond.

Soaring above the sky, giving you freedom.

Why can't she see how important she is to me?

How can she insist on tearing off her angelic wings for me?

Can't she see the monster that I am?

A demon.

A warped and grotesque shadow.

Looming over her.

Feeding off her innocence.

Why does she forgive me in such a way that her life hangs in my hands?

More delicate than a butterfly's wing.

I would rather die than make her suffer an insufferable pain by such the fiery depths of hell.

How could it be so hard.

Why must she be in pain for me?

Such a perfect angel.

In the palm of my hand.

Her radiance.

Her warmth.

Purifying my soul.

But I have no soul.

Thus it must be forgotten.

She cannot suffer any longer.

I will die.

She wakes in my arms, beaming sleepily at me.

I comfort her and rock her back to sleep.

While I sing my deadly lullaby

My love.

My life.

All left behind.

How will I ever survive?

But she deserves better than simply me.

I almost kill her again and again.

Can't she stay away from me?

I crave her need her still the same.

But this hunter's game must end.

She is part of me.

My breath.

My heart that will not beat.

For if I tear away from her

together may never be.

Hope, trust, a simple tune

will all mean nothing in the end.

No love.

No hate.

Just scorn and scars on me.

But I will gladly die for my angel

again

again

again

again

again

She mumbles my name and sighs her sweet breath

sending me bliss and torture

Awakening the monster inside

tearing at my souless heart

in pure pleasure and in pain

oh I shall surely, truly die again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Empty promises**

An undenying love for him

A single crystal tear

How he held me, protected and warm

Keeping my heart so near

Now he has left me cold and lost

Never again will we be together, forever

No, just me

forever in the purest agony

My hopeless love

My blinding light

Left me, He left me

My own twilight

He ripped through me

Leaving me in pain

Never to come back

Or see his face again

Just sit and lie here

in the tortures of hell

All while they ignore me

Still under his spell

Never again I shall see

my dear angel once more

I crave for thy wonder

Making my heart soar

Into the pain

As I hear thy name

Never to see thy loving face

Never again

Time passes by

Even for me

I do not keep track

For do not want to see

How long it has been

Since you disappeared

Leaving me in the dark

In my personal fears

I knew you didn't love me

It couldn't be true

Now here I am waiting

Still waiting for you

The depth of my pain

Is like a deep hole

In the center of my heart

Where you took my soul

Now I am unthinking

Unable to bear

Anything, everything

That you left here

I don't know how long

How far or how wide

This hole has been hurting me

Eating me alive

Oh how I crave you

Your wonder and love

While I'll sit in darkness

You'll be up above

I won't go to heaven

I'll surely stay in this hell

My heart will never heal

I will never be well

But then I hear your voice

So angelic, so pure

My heart seems to swell

It's the ultimate cure

But then you are gone

Once more out of grasp

Leaving me stunned

And then I gasp

How dangerous things

Draw thy perfection near

I wait and I listen

Just to hear

Your wonderous voice

Just one more time

Before hell takes over

My once dormant mind

I scream deep inside

At the promises we made

I would not be reckless

And you would stay away

Oh how I need you

I crave you

I seek you

For I know I can't keep my promise

If I want to be with you

You'll only be with me

If you break it too

So a promise for a promise

I will surely die for you

So I will always be reckless

Danger is not hard to find

But would you come back for me

With only the promise in mind

Would you come and break the spell

Could you, How could you

You can't seem to tell

That I am not happy

In agony, in pain

But I will surely be

Never with thee again

So I will have to keep my promise

But that means you will as well

Even if this empty promise

Keeps me

Forever

In this torturous hell


End file.
